1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communications and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for determining interleaved addresses of a turbo interleaver in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile communication systems that are based on standards such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), channel encoders (such as, viterbi encoders and turbo encoders) and channel decoders (such as, viterbi decoders and turbo decoders) are used in order to effectively remove noises on the communication channel. For example, the transmitter performs encoding on the transmission data by means of a turbo encoder and the receiver performs decoding on the received data by means of a turbo decoder, in a digital communication system.
In order to improve encoding and decoding performance, the turbo encoder and decoder are implemented with a turbo interleaver. The turbo interleaver generates as many interleaved addresses as defined by the interleaver size. The turbo encoder (or decoder) performs encoding (or decoding) on the data with the interleaved addresses. The turbo decoder operates a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) unit composed of a plurality of code blocks as shown in FIG. 1.
In such a turbo decoder, the turbo interleaver generates the interleaved addresses for every code block as depicted in FIG. 1, and, as a consequence, causes decoding delay of the turbo decoder.